hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Eater- Death Star
Soul Eater Death Star Chapter 1- Birth of a star This story takes place 3 years after the defeat of the Kishin. The meister Maka and her weapon Soul much like the rest of the group, have graduated from the WDMA. Now she and Soul are personal assailants of Lord Death. Death the kid and the Thompson sisters work at the school as tutors for slow learning meisters. Kid of course is still training and preparing himself to one day by the main grim reaper of his family. Black Star and Tsubaki…well as for those two…. Black Star is standing on a stage. A spotlight hits him and he has on the biggest smile. “Hey everybody, are you happy to see me?!” The sound of a crowd can be heard in the background. “Your star has arrived!! Sorry to keep you waiting!!” The crowd claps. “Now let’s get this show started shall we? Yahoo!!” Tsubaki claps for him. She is sitting in the front row when suddenly we realize that she is the only one in the crowd… at all. Since graduating from the academy Black Star and Tsubaki have started jobs working at a theater, but not as a part of the show. They instead, according to the manager of the plays, only have enough skill to sweep up after the real actors have left. No, let me rephrase that. He said that Black Star specifically had no skill. The truth is that he, much like everyone else believes that Tsubaki is an amazing talent and shouldn’t waste her time hanging around a loser like him. “Black Star that was so cool.” Tsubaki says with only the tinniest hint of sarcasm in her voice. She wants to be truly happy for him but he is just so bad. “Yeah I know, but that was just practice for when the director actually puts me in one of the plays.” Black Star says while sticking out his chest like king of the jungle. He has already decided that he will be in the show. “Uh...yeah…I’m sure that he’ll come around one day.” The teenage kuonichi states while still clapping. Hm… um Black Star maybe you should finish sweeping the stage. He grins. “Yeah, your right.” Later that day the two leave. “So where do you want to go Tsubaki?” “Why don’t we go visit Maka and Soul?” “Sure they haven’t seen me in like two months. I’m sure they’ve got to miss me by now.” Tsubaki smiles at her partner. “Did you at least miss them as well?” “I miss them not missing me.” He is so conceded the only way he can think about someone else is for him to imagine them needing him. Tsubaki grabs his hand and smiles. “Come on.” She giggles while pulling him down the road into the sunset. Back at Maka’s house Soul is sensing something while Maka is cooking dinner for that night. “Hey soul would you rather eat rice and fish or beans?” “What is that?” “What’s wrong Soul?” She asks while holding a pot of beans. “I sense something strange.” Maka puts the pots down on the table. “Is it a witch?” “No, it’s your cooking.” >_< “Makaaaaaa Chop” Maka pulls a book from behind her and bops Soul in the head. Soul is on the ground with a smoking lump on his head. “Didn’t we go through a therapy session about your anger once before?” “It serves you right!” Maka says with her arms folded. Suddenly there’s a knock at the door. Maka smiles. “That must be Tsubaki and Black Star. She gave me a call earlier telling me they would stop by.” Soul is still on the ground. “Well there goes my chance for peace and quiet.” Maka opens the door to greet her friends but instead she is greeted with green arms. Maka screams! Souls gets up. “Maka? Maka!!” He runs to the front door to find Maka surrounded by zombies. The zombies walk slowly with their arms held forward. “Holy crap, are those zombies?” “Soul…” Maka looks back at soul “Yeah Maka?” “Less talking more transforming!” The zombies close in on her. “Got it.” Soul jumps into the air and turns into a ball of white light and then changes shape as he descends towards Maka. Maka catches Soul as he becomes a scythe. “Weapon meister Maka and death scythe Soul ready to kick some ass!” Maka runs towards the zombies and starts fighting. She is slashing at most of them. The zombies feel no pain. A zombie comes behind her and tries to grab her. She reaches a round the zombie with her scythe and pulls forward. This of course causes the zombie to fly forward. Maka jumps up and does a back flip. The zombie falls into the others. As they land Soul notices something. “Maka isn’t that guy the man who sells the apples from down the street?” Soul speaks from inside the scythe. “You know what? I think your right.” Also is that the lady from down the street?” “Yeah it is. Her dog chasses me every morning.” He has a pound vein on his head. “I hate that damn dog.” Maka gets into a defensive stance. “What are we going to do? We can’t kill them. They are people we know.” “Well Maka it would be kind of hard to kill them anyway. They are zombies.” “So what to do?” Maka asked. “There are more zombies than we have time to face one on one. It would take to long.” The zombies close in on them. “Well we have to do something.” Maka says with frustration in her voice. Soul smirks from inside the scythe. “I have an idea. Maybe we need to show them some aggression. If they are under a spell of some sort maybe it reacts to fear.” “That sounds stupid.” “Well I don’t see you coming up with anything miss smarty pants.” Maka looks angry. “Oh I’m sorry; I was too busy fighting for my life!” “If this is you fighting for your life you won’t live very long!” “Well maybe if I had a more cooperative weapon…” “Okay that it!” Offended soul turns back in to a person. “Maybe you should try fighting without a weapon!” “What the hell are you doing Soul?! Transform back before they get us!” They start fighting the zombies. Maka’s hair is being pulled by a zombie. “Soul your recklessness is going to get us killed!” “Well your one track mind is going to get us killed!” Just someone comes bursting through the window, even though the door was open. Black Star and Tsubaki have arrived! “Your star is here!! Yahoo!!” “Black star!” Maka is overjoyed to see him. “I told you they missed me Tsubaki.” The zombies start going after Black Star. “Bring it on!” The young fighter grins as he runs into wards the group of brain hungry dimwits. Tsubaki walks over to Maka and Soul. “Are you two okay?” “Yeah we are now, no thanks to Soul.” “You guys are fighting again aren’t you?” Soul starts cleaning out his ear. “It’s not so much of a fight as Maka thinks it has to be her way or the high way.” “Tsubaki why aren’t you helping Black Star” Tsubaki smiles with her eyes closed. “Oh no worries Black Star can handle himself.” Black Star can be seen in the background kicking all sorts of ass and screaming yahoo. She grabs the hands of Maka and Soul and puts them on one another. “Huh?” Maka is confused. “This… this should always come before any argument.” “Teamwork huh?” Soul looks like he is trying to back off but Tsubaki won’t let his hand go. “She needs you Soul.” “That doesn’t mean that I need her.” He turns around. Maka steps towards him. “Yes you do, and Tsubaki’s right.” He looks at Maka and sees her smiling; he himself couldn’t help but do the same. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to kick a little zombie ass.” The three of them face forward and get ready to battle the hoard of zombies but are surprised to see nothing but bodies stretched out and in pain. Some zombies have holes in the chests. Black Star stands there smiling having defeated all of the zombies single handedly. Tsubaki smiles. “See I told you Black Star didn’t need my help.” Soul walks up to Black Star. “You know I joke about you a lot but you are really strong man. This is amazing.” “Yeah I knew that already. It was only a matter of time before you guys figured it out as well.” Maka interjects. “Black Star’s strong; that fine and dandy and all but I’ve got a better conversation that I need to bring up. What the heck was with the zombie’s? I mean it’s not normal for something like that to happen.” “I have two things to say myself. 1st Maka there is no batter conversation topic than me. 2nd The zombies were handled so don’t worry about it.” “That’s not what I meant. I want to know exactly where the zombies came from and if there are more what we’re going to do about it.” Black Star grins. “Hah I can handle that too. It doesn’t matter how many there are, none of them can measure up to a big star like me! Hahaha” Black Star’s arrogance always got under Maka’s skin. The gang dumps the zombie bodies outside. Soul walks over to sit on the couch as if nothing just happened. “And to think that thought that I would get some peace and quiet.” Maka soon follows figuring that maybe they would all be able to think better tomorrow. “Well seeing how the conversation is better left dropped for now, I’m cooking dinner. I hope you guys will stay over and eat.” “Well your cooking could be better but it’s not like I’m going have anything better to eat tonight.” Says an ungrateful Black Star. “Maka just walks into the kitchen realizing that trying to reason with or even argue with Black Star will get her nowhere.” Later on the night after the gang has finished eating everyone is sitting in the living room . Tsubaki turns to Maka. “That was good Maka.” She smiles sweetly. Maka smiles back happy that someone liked her cooking. “Thanks Tsubaki.” “So Black Star what have you been up to?” Maka asks. “Oh me?! I work in a theater now.” Soul smiles and kicks back. “Look at you Mr. Big time!” He is happy for his friend. “That’s a bit of an exaggeration.” Tsubaki says waving her hand back and forth in a don’t believe him motion. “The owner of the theater has us working there as janitors. Maka sighs. “Leave it to black star to make things crazier than they actually are.” “I couldn’t care less whether or not you guys believe in me. I know that I will b e a big star one day!” Black Star screams while pointing at Maka. “Don’t be stupid. We do believe in you.” Maka states. “Yeah I mean you may not be smart but you’ve got guts.” Says Soul. They all hear something at the door. They all get on guard. Suddenly the door burst open and more zombies start coming in. Soul rushes to his feet. “Damn it. I thought that was the end of them.” “This is too strange. I say we all go talk to Lord Death!” Says Maka. “But how are we going to get to the DWMA?” Tsubaki asks worried about the sheer number of zombies entering the house. Black Star steps forward. “What kind of question is that?” Soul stands next to Black Star. “Yeah. We’ll do what we always do.” “Kick ass and look bad ass doing it!” Maka looks determined. “I need answers.” Let’s do this. Soul smirks. “Hell yeah. Cool.” Black star runs forward. “What are we waiting for?! Yahoo!!!! Will they make it back to DWMA? Keep reading to find out.